digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Belphemon Sleep Mode
|from=AstamonDigimon Masters |to=Belphemon Rage ModeDigimon Data Squad, "Awaken Belphemon!" 36 |partner=Akihiro Kurata |jacards= , |s1=Belphemon Rage Mode |s2=Belphemon X |g1=Seven Great Demon Lords }} Belphemon Sleep Mode is a Demon Lord Digimon. It is said to be sealed in the deepest part of the Dark Area. As the strength it possesses is too immense, its data is said to have been put in a Sleep state by the Digital World's system, although the truth of the matter is unconfirmed. Because it has fallen into a deep sleep, it cannot unleash its own attacks, but it is able to inflict damage to Digimon just with its snores, and for that reason, it will not be easy to attack Belphemon Sleep Mode in its sleep. Attacks *'Eternal Nightmare': Invokes a nightmare with its peaceful snoring. If you are suffering from a lack of sleep, this technique is encouraged as it promises an eternal slumber. *' ': Casts black flames from the chains coiled around its body. Design Belphemon Sleep Mode is derived from the mythological , as well as the and the . Etymologies ;Belphemon: Sleep Mode (ベルフェモン：スリープモード) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. Some media shorten "Sleep Mode" to "SM". * . * . *Mode. From Mode Change. Fiction Digimon Data Squad Digimon Chronicle X Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digimon World: Next Order Belphemon SM is a Dark Virus type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from , Megadramon, and Meteormon, and can DNA Digivolve to Belphemon Rage Mode with one of Lilithmon, Barbamon, or Lucemon Satan Mode. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Belphemon SM is a Dark Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 22 memory. It digivolves from Digitamamon and Wisemon and can Mode Change to/from Belphemon Rage Mode. Its special attack is Eternal Nightmare and its support skill is Sloth, which prevents Sleep, and has a 30% chance of putting target to sleep when attacking. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Belphemon SM is #283 and is a Dark Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 22 memory. It digivolves from Digitamamon and Wisemon and can Mode Change to/from Belphemon Rage Mode. Its special attack is Eternal Nightmare and its support skill is Sloth, which prevents Sleep, and has a 30% chance of putting target to sleep when attacking. Digimon Battle Belphemon Sleep Mode is a card digivolution, digivolves from Astamon, and can digivolve to Belphemon Rage Mode. Digimon Masters Belphemon Sleep Mode is a Mega-level Mercenary Digimon. Belphemon Sleep Mode digivolves from Astamon, and can digivolve to Belphemon Rage Mode once the "Alarm Clock" has been applied to it. Digimon Heroes! Belphemon Sleepmode is card 6-832. Digimon Soul Chaser Belphemon Sleep Mode can Mode Change to/from Belphemon Rage Mode. Digimon Links Belphemon SM digivolves from Digitamamon and Wisemon and can Mode Change to Belphemon Rage Mode. Digimon Pendulum Ver.20th Belphemon Rage Mode turns into Belphemon Sleep Mode when it sleeps. Notes and references